


Who Are You?

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, prepare for pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Matt Holt has been rescued, except he doesn't remember much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 23rd prompt "Who Are You."

Matt curled up as tight as he could in his corner of the cell. There were others in there with him. He had lost his fascination with them long ago. Now he just wanted to be left alone in his cold corner of the cell. No more experiments. No more tests. He even missed the labor camp he had been at before he was sent here.

There was a BOOM and the others in his cell stood up. They tried to peer through the very small window to see what was happening. They were talking to each other, but Matt still couldn’t understand their language. There was another BOOM and they started getting excited. The noises continued and even grew louder, as if there was a battle happening right outside of their cell. Matt didn’t want to go see. He didn’t want to hope that it was a rescue. It was just a little revolt, he’d seen it happen too many times. They never succeeded.

The noises suddenly ceased, even they others in his cell were silent in anticipation. The door to the cell slid open, revealing a humanoid shape wearing some kind of red and white armor. “Come on! Let’s go! This way!” The humanoid gestured as everyone poured out of the cell.

“Is that everyone?” Another voice called from the hallway.

“There’s one more, but he’s not moving.” The red humanoid called over his shoulder.

Another humanoid, this on in black and white armor, came into doorway. He took one look at Matt and ran straight for him. Matt pressed himself into his corner and covered his head.

“Matt!” The humanoid exclaimed, kneeling down in front of him. “It’s me Shiro! I came back for you. Come on. Get up, we’re getting you out of here.” The black and white humanoid seemed very excited to see Matt, and he didn’t know why but he felt that he could trust this humanoid. Matt carefully stood up, trying to ignore that ache in his bones.

“Let’s go, reinforcements will be here soon.” The red and white humanoid said as the black and white humanoid wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulders and led him out of the cell.

* * *

Their exit was a bit of a blur. There was a lot of noise and confusion. Everything was so fast paced that Matt honestly can’t remember much of it, but then that seems to be the usual for Matt. They had escaped the Galra ship and were now on some kind of castle-ship. The loud orange hair humanoid was getting some of the injured ex-prisoners into some kind of medical pods. The black and white humanoid, Shiro, remained by Matt’s side the entire time. The red and white humanoid had begun arguing with the blue and white humanoid that had joined them.

“Okay everyone.” A voice rang out through the castle-ship, startling Matt. “We are officially out of the reach of the Galra empire.”

“You alright Matt?” Shiro asked, wrapping a blanket around Matt’s shoulders.

“Voice startled me.” He said, voice raspy. “Thank you. For getting us out of there.” He said, pulling the blanket tight around himself.

“I promised I would.” Shiro said, “You’re safe now-” It seemed like Shiro was going to say something else, but two more colorful armored humanoids had entered the medical bay and the green one was making a lot of noise and heading straight for Shiro and Matt. Matt quickly hid behind Shiro, shaking with fear as the green one came to a halt just in front of Shiro.

“Matt? It’s alright. It’s me!” The green armored humanoid said, pulling off their helmet. Matt peered out from behind Shiro to see them. They looked just like Matt. “Matt?” They seemed worried, like something was wrong.

“I know they look a little different but-” Shiro paused, turning around to face Matt. “Matt, back in the cell, did you know who I was?” he asked. Matt shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“I can’t remember much.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Been like that for a while now.” He added, mostly as a reminder to himself that there was no need for these emotions. His memory was gone and there was nothing he could do about it so he shouldn’t get upset over it.

“I see.” Shiro said, he looked disappointed. “Well, I’m Shiro. I’m the paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron, and before that I was your pilot for the Kerberos mission.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember.” Matt said, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself.

“It’s alright. Would you like to meet the other paladins?” Shiro asked. Matt nodded and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes as Shiro called over the other four armored humanoids.

“Hey. I’m Lance, paladin of the Blue Lion.” The one in blue said, striking a pose. The red armored one rolled his eyes at that.

“I’m Keith, paladin of the Red Lion.” He said before shooting a glare at Lance.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Hunk, paladin of the Yellow Lion.” The large armored one said with a smile.

“Pidge, Green Lion.” the green one said, looking like they were about to cry. “I have to go run some tests on Green. Bye.” They said, ducking their head and leaving the room very quickly. For some reason, Matt’s chest ached at the sight of Pidge leaving obviously upset about something.

* * *

Pidge was curled up in the pilot seat of Green. They had been there for a long time and knew they should probably get up and go find the rest of the team. Maybe go get something to eat, but they just couldn’t. They had long since cried out all of their tears but the aching hollow spot in their chest was still there. Their mind replayed the scene from the med bay over and over again. Matt had hid behind Shiro. He didn’t know who Pidge was. He didn’t remember anything. Pidge had their brother back, but not really.

“Pidge?” a voice called out in the hanger. It was Hunk. Shiro probably sent him. “Pidge? You up there?” Pidge didn’t reply but Hunk climbed up Green anyway.

“Thought you’d be here.” He said as he climbed into the control pit with Pidge. “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay.” he said, gentle as ever. Hunk sat down behind the pilot seat Pidge was currently curled up in.

“I brought some food. Thought you’d be hungry.” He held up a small container of green goo for Pidge to take. Pidge didn’t feel like eating but took the container anyways. They sat in silence for a while, Hunk eating and Pidge staring at the green goo.

“I’m sorry.” Hunk said, breaking their silence.

“Nothing we can do about it.” Pidge sighed, putting the container of goo down on the floor.

“There is one thing we can do.” Hunk said, sounding as angry as he had been back on the Balmera.

“What?”

“Take down the Galra Empire so something like this never happens again.”


End file.
